


Of Rabbits and Rascals

by stuck_inmyemophase



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Gen, I hate tags, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rabbits, They get a new pet what more can I say, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuck_inmyemophase/pseuds/stuck_inmyemophase
Summary: The boys play a prank on Sam before lights out. It may or may not involve his most embarrassing fear.
Relationships: Luke Cage & Danny Rand & Peter Parker, Sam Alexander & Danny Rand, Sam Alexander & Luke Cage, Sam Alexander & Peter Parker
Kudos: 15





	Of Rabbits and Rascals

After bidding Ava goodnight the boys head over to their own dorm next door. Peter tagged along with them, unusually so. He dragged behind with Danny and Luke while Sam unlocked their door.

"What time do you have to get home?" Sam asked checking his phone. "It's like eleven."

Peter stood out against the other boys. He was still in his suit despite being done for the day, and he always held himself different when he was wearing it, even with his mask off. In their plain clothes they looked just like normal teenagers. Though Peter with his mask pulled up to show his face, which was barely containing a laugh, held the same mischievous teen atmosphere.

"Aunt May thinks I'm asleep in bed, I'll leave just after this," he answered with a shrug in what Sam was sure was _meant_ to look nonchalant.

He frowned, "After what?" Luke and Danny began to snicker. They hid their faces poorly behind Peter.

Peter covered his laugh with a cough. "Nothing."

Sam scrutinized them for a moment before heading to his bunk. As soon as he turned his back they started giggling again. Sam spun around, pointing an accusatory finger at the lot of them, "Did you do something?"

The trio clamped their mouths shut. "No?" Luke offered.

Sam hummed and folded his arms. After another long look wherein the boys each pulled their most innocent face, he started to head for his bed again. Someone snickered. "You guys have done something," Sam said. "You're laughing!"

"No we're not!" Peter defended. The scene was almost comical: Peter standing in front of Luke and Danny, both covering their mouths with twinkles in their eyes while he denied any shenanigans. Peter followed his blatant lie with, "Just go to bed Sam," in a tone dripping with artificial sweeteners. Luke elbowed him and they chuckled.

Sam rolled his eyes and reached for his bed, turning some logic around his head. If he backed out now they'd only whine about it, plus he'd look stupid if he just refused to sleep in his own bed. And Sam was not a buzzkill, he stood by that. He could feel their eyes on the back of his head, their anticipation reaching out and hovering over him. Condemned to his fate, and choosing to accept it with dignity, he pulled back the covers.

Sam shrieked and rocketed to the other side of the room, slamming his back so forcefully into the metal wall that it rang. A small, white bunny poked it's head out from under the sheet, eyeing him curiously (or menacingly). The trio exploded with laughter, clutching their sides as Sam clutched on to the wall, wheezing. His heart was pounding and there was a tremble in his voice.

"Seriously? Get it out of there!"

Luke roared, slamming a fist onto the doorframe to support himself. Peter wiped a tear from his eye, clamping a hand on Danny's shoulder.

Sam tried himself to calm down while they were laughing. He never took his eyes off the rabbit but focused on slowing his breathing. He grasped his chest, feeling his heart race underneath his palm. In blind protection of his image Sam assured himself the were overreacting. As the trio leant on each other, gasping for breath, near crying for the humour of it all, Sam was certain they over-acting to embarrass him. His eyes flicked back and forth from his friends and his bed. The rabbit wouldn't leave his sight for more than a few seconds. When it seemed like the guys were done he asked again.

"Okay, okay, funny," he said with feigned sarcasm. "You can get rid of it now."

Lucas was the first to rise. He sauntered over to his own bunk, pulling his arms up in an exaggerated stretch. He yawned. "All that laughing's got me tired," he said and climbed abruptly under the covers. "Night."

Sam stuttered. "No no, get rid of the rabbit!" He demanded. "Luke!"

Luke emitted a single, loud snore. Peter and Danny started snickering again. The latter made his way to his own bed and as he pulled back the sheets Sam called his name.

"Fear exists only in the mind," was all he said. Sam's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as both boys turned their backs to him. The rabbit continued to sit rather contently (or menacingly) on top of Sam's mattress.

At Sam's mortified look, Peter said, "Well, that's my queue to leave. Don't want Aunt May to notice I'm missing."

Sam reached out to him. "Wait! You can't just leave it there!"

Luke snored again. A loud low rumbling which flooded the room. From his bed, Danny muffled a snort.

Peter pulled down his mask and shrugged. He backed out of the door, raising his palms in surrender. "Sorry man, I'm on a strict curfew."

"No you're not you snuck out!"

Peter turned in his heels. "I gotta go home," he called from halfway down the hall. "Sweet dreams!"

Sam sputtered and cried out, snatching up his Nova helmet and chasing after him.

In what was apparently a lesson in responsibility, Fury refused to let them take the rabbit back to the pet store. In fact, he took out of their allowance money for a cage and food, and set the rabbit in the corner of their room, facing Sam's bed, with an explicit order to never move it. What was apparently a lesson in responsibility was a rabbit's lifespan of delight for Luke, Peter, and Danny.


End file.
